Shel, Lead the Way to Luke
by luke-o-holic
Summary: My first fic ever, so please R&R. Takes place during the episode Luke can see her face ...basically it's what would happen if Luke and Lorelai had kissed while they were pretending to be a couple to get rid of Shel.


A/N: Ok, so this is my first fic ever, so please review--let me know what you think and if you have ideas I would love to hear them! This fic takes place during the episode "Luke can see her face" ...basically it's a what if Luke and Lorelai had kissed when they pretended to be together to get rid of Shel. I'll try to update as often as possible. Oh and thoughts are in italics.

"Talk! Just talk!" Sookie commanded Lorelai and Shel before leaving the kitchen.Luke was still in the corner admiring the inn's new sink.

"Listen, Lorelai – " Shel started.

Lorelai quickly interrupted, saying "Shel, have you met Luke? Hey, Luke...Get up! Uh, Shel, this is Luke." _What the hell is Sookie thinking, setting me up with Shel? The meat guy? Honestly, I just broke up with Jason, I'm not looking for another relationship any time soon. And if I was looking for a relationship,I wouldwant it to be with Luke. Wait, where did that thought come from? Ok I've got to get rid of these voices in my head..._

"Nice to meet you,"

"Yeah, you too"

"Luke is my...special friend," Lorelai stuttered somewhat awkwardly._ Or at least I wish he was...No stop, you can't think about Luke likethat, this is Luuuuke, diner Luke, coffee Luke, flannel shirt and backwards baseball cap wearing Luke, and best friend Luke...nothing more. Although my thoughtshave been drifting to Luke quite frequently as of late..._

"Oh?" Shel became slightly less confidant and a bit disappointed.

_Ooh it's working…Shel's gonna leave...must continue!_ "I have to tell you, renovating this place has been a real nightmare. I just don't know how I would have gotten through it without him."

Lorelai decides to get rid of Shel once and for all by leaning against Luke and forcing him to put his arm around her waist.

"Have I said thank you to you recently?" She asks Luke,craning her neck so that she is facing Luke at an angle.

"Uh...no" says a thoroughly confused Luke. Actually he was in more of a daze. What do you expect, his whole body was in contact with Lorelai, the woman he hasbeen in love with for eight years...

"Oh. Well, thank you," Lorelai says._Have I ever been this close to Luke? I wonder what's under all that flannel. I bet he's got awesome muscles. And I heard that rumor about a tattoo...I'm sure he pleases the ladies...Ok,enough with the dirtyLuke thoughts…._

"You're welcome" Luke responds._Have I ever been this close to Lorelai?Of course, this is probably just a joke to her, my feelings don't matter one bit.But I'm afraidI'll end up ripping her clothes off and having my way with her right here in the kitchen ifher body is pressed upagainstmine much longer...Ok, enough with the dirty Lorelai thoughts..._

Lorelai is still looking at Luke, and she can't help but notice once again their extremely close proximity to one another. Instead of backing away from the situation like she usually does when they share their moments, she finds herself staring intently at Luke's full lips and leaning in until…

_Oh my god…what am I doing? I'm kissing Luke…and I've gotta admit it's way better than I imagined it would be. Wait. Since when am I imagining kissing Luke? Well, there was that one dream…_

Upon returning to the present,Lorelai realizes that the kiss just ended way too quickly forher liking andthat now Luke and Shel are staring…

"Well, it was nice meeting you both. I'm just gonna go say goodbye to Sookie." And with that Shel conveniently scurried out of the kitchen and away from the supposed couple.

"Oh. Bye, Shel" Lorelai says and stares after him.

"Bye, Shel." Luke says well after Shel had left. Shel couldn't hear him, but hell, it was the only thing he could think of to fill the awkward silence that had filled the room.

For once, Lorelaifinds herselfat a loss for words.She hesitatesand then quips,"Well, that was interesting…" _God would I love to do it again..._

"Lorelai, umm, was I dreaming or did you just kiss me?" _Because I'm sure any minute now I'll be waking up in desperate need of a cold shower. But what else is new?_

_Huh, so Luke dreams about kissing me too does he? Wait, remove the too… Because I definitely do NOT dream about kissing Luke. Yeah, that soundsbetter._ "Well, I was just, you know, playing the part…and uhh trying to get rid of Shel." Lorelai stammered

A brief look of disappointment flashed across Luke's face, but he quickly hid it. "Oh." Was all he said. _Of course, she just uses me to get rid of some guy...she could never actually want to kiss me.After all, I'm just a lousy diner owner and coffee supplier in her eyes._

Lorelai thought she noticed a hint of disappointment but automatically assumed that it was a figment of her imagination. _Luke doesn't want to kiss me. Hell, he probably never wants to speak with me again. _"Hey Luke, I've got to get back to work, so I'll see you later at the diner?"

"Uh yeah sure…later at the diner," Luke begins to leave but turns, hoping to make eye contact with her to see what she is thinking, but Lorelai is staring at the tile, the wall, and basically anything that is not him. _Damn, she won't even look at me...I bet she'll never even want to speak with me again._

"So uh bye. And good luck with the inn, it uh looks great" Luke says before hunching his shoulders and walking out dejectedly.

A/N: So, that's the first chapter...what do you think? Please review so I know, should I continue ornot? I've read sooo many fics, but this is my first try at writing one. If you have ideas for future chapters, they are greatly appreciated and I will try to use all of them.

A/N2: Next chapter will be Sookie's reaction when Shel tells her what he just saw. And quite possibly a bit more LL action. Staytuned:)


End file.
